1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting and receiving MAP including resource allocation indication information in a wireless mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mobile communication systems are evolving to provide users with various services such as a broadcasting service, a multimedia image service, and a multimedia message service. In particular, next-generation wireless mobile communication systems are being developed to provide a data service of 100 Mbps or above to users moving at high speed and a data service of 1 Gbps or above to users moving at low speed.
In the next-generation wireless mobile communication systems, a short latency is required to enable a base station and a mobile station to transmit and receive reliable data at high speed. To address this requirement, the next-generation wireless mobile communication systems use mini frames having a shorter period than the frames used in the legacy systems. Advantageously, resource allocation with the use of the mini frames can reduce a delay time of Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ), and reduce an amount of information used for the resource allocation. Disadvantageously, however, in case of a downlink, the use of the mini frames makes it difficult to allocate a data burst having a size greater than or equal to a specific reference, within one mini frame, and, in case of an uplink, coverage is restricted due to limited power since a mobile station should transmit a data burst in a short time.
To address these shortcomings, a multi-mini frame transmission scheme can be used that transmits a data burst over multiple mini frames. Undesirably, however, the multi-mini frame transmission scheme increases an amount of resource allocation information as it uses a plurality of mini frames. Therefore, the multi-mini frame transmission scheme requires a technique capable of efficiently transmitting a data burst using an amount of resource allocation information that is less than a specific reference.
FIGS. 1 to 4 illustrate conventional resource allocation indication schemes. FIG. 1 illustrates a Start-End scheme, FIG. 2 illustrates a Tree scheme, FIG. 3 illustrates a Triangle scheme, and FIG. 4 illustrates a Bitmap scheme.
Table 1 below respectively shows characteristics and overheads used for resource allocation indication in each of frames having 48 and 348 Resource Blocks (RBs), with regard to the above listed schemes.
TABLE 1TriangleTreeResolveBitmapStart-EndCan allocategranularityIndicate allocationDesignate aresources only in aproblem of Treeof each RB withstart RB and ansize of anscheme by addingone informationCharacteristicend RB.exponent of 2.nodes.bit.Overhead2┌log2(N)┐┌log2(N)┐ + 1┌log2(N(N + 1)/2┐NOverhead at 4812 bits 7 bits11 bits 48 bitsRBsOverhead at18 bits10 bits17 bits384 bits384 RBs
In Table 1, N denotes the number of RBs, and ┌x┐ is a ceiling function that denotes the least integer greater than ‘x’.
When resources are allocated within a single mini frame as described above, a data burst having a size greater than a specific reference should be segmented into a plurality of packets during its transmission. In this case, every segmented packet needs resource allocation information, which unavoidably increases a resource allocation indication overhead. On the other hand, when resources are allocated over multiple mini frames, a resource allocation indication overhead significantly increases as compared with the case where resources are allocated within a single mini frame. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for reducing an amount of information used for resource allocation indication in a wireless mobile communication system.